


The Trial 审判

by caorida19741130



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caorida19741130/pseuds/caorida19741130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch在跟随一个号码的时候被号码推到地下室，号码要实行自杀性袭击，以报复学术不公给他的痛苦。Finch发现号码并不希望被拯救，在几乎丧失意识的时候进行了一场脑内审判。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trial 审判

Harold Finch惊讶地看着那个帆布包里的大小枪支，一阵寒意从脊椎升起。“Stevenson教授，要知道谁都可能遇到学术不公，在校园里扫射并不是解决问题的办法。”他想着，应该尽快把手机接通，好告诉还在大学校园里排查的Shaw和Reese，他们这次的号码，Stevenson教授并不是学校要迫害的受害者，反倒是决定用极端暴力给学校以报复的行凶人。

“呵，”Stevenson教授冷笑着，仿佛世界与他无关，“我知道你想说什么，但是，你又不是上帝，凭什么决定我的人生？而我——”他望着外面的街道，人来人往，他们都知道自己存在世界的意义吗？“我并不渴望活着，也不渴望被同情或者拯救。”最终，Finch和Reese这次的号码还是沿着楼梯拾级而上，准备离开这个曾用作实验室现在却是武器库的地下室。

“Stevenson教授，我不能让你就这么拿着机枪在校园里扫射。”Finch赶了上去，在楼梯的最上一级台阶拦住了教授。“你不能让无辜的人付出不该付出的代价。”

“如果你不知道我的计划就不用觉得内疚，为什么你就不能视而不见呢？”Stevenson教授冷笑着，伸手把Finch从地下室的台阶上推了下去。

***

Finch躺在地上，手边的手机正发出一阵阵丧心病狂的响声，震得隆隆作响，但是无论他如何努力都不能移动分毫，他感觉到手指离开手机屏幕仅有那点距离，用尽力气也无法触及。

他使劲扭转脖颈，面前地下室的景物变得扭曲起来，室外传来的声音和手机的铃声混合在一起，慢慢组成越发奇幻的声效。

法官的锤子在桌面上敲得啪啪响。

Finch似乎听到点什么，像是一场审判开始的声音。

高高在上坐着的法官中等身材，头上有些秃了，留着大胡子。“肃静，”他说，“今天开庭审理的是纽约州诉Harold Finch一案。起诉人呢？”

本该是公诉人位置上坐着的Monaham法官和Alonzo Quinn，活像他们还活着还在市政府办公室里或者警察局里的样子，人模狗样，光鲜亮丽。

“等等，这算什么？”还躺在地上的Harold Finch喊起来。

“这两人的行为在另外的审判中定罪，与本案无关。”法官撇了眼Monaham法官和Quinn说，“既然本案的被诉是Harold Finch，这俩人仍可作为起诉的代理人。”法官先生翻了翻自己面前的卷宗，“Harold Finch，谁是你的辩护人？你要行使自辩的权利吗？”

Finch还被地球的引力牢牢钉在地上，他连点头或者摇头都难以做到。他的眼睛别扭地在得意洋洋的Alonzo Quinn的脸上和法官充满同情的视线中逡巡。

“我来做辩护。”

Finch听到一个声音说。“Mr. Reese是你吗？”他问。眼下他躺在地上，只能看见一双黑色的皮鞋和西装裤，他从来没想过特工的高大也是个麻烦，Finch无论如何努力也看不见特工的表情，只能从他那沙哑低沉的声音里勉强判断情绪。

“好吧，辩护人John Reese。”法官点点头，转向另一边，“今天由大陪审团来帮助审理本案。”法官言之凿凿，“大陪审团由纽约州全体800万居民组成。”

但是Finch努力把视线转向陪审席，只能看见一排一排的主机服务器，接口林立，闪着跳跃的红光。

“我快要死了吗？”Finch问。

阿努比斯没有说话，真理的羽毛已经被放到了审判台上。

***

“Finch没有接电话。”Reese咬着牙对Shaw说。

“我有的时候也不想接电话。”Shaw耸耸肩，“你确定他不是对你厌烦了？”显然，即使面对Reese一副要吃人的眼神，她仍能不动声色。“我们的号码先生来了，Finch不是应该和他在一起吗？”Shaw向Reese指了指出现在视野中的Stevenson教授。

Reese眯起眼紧盯着Stevenson教授。“你是不是也在想我在想的东西？”他头也不转地望着那个在号码手里的长形黑帆布包。

“我绕到他背后去。”Shaw说着，从自己隐蔽的柱子后面起身。

“这是在大学校园里，但愿不是什么大场面。”Reese自言自语，仍然习惯性地想去摸自己的耳机，期待线路那头的人能够听到。

***

Finch还躺在地上，但是背和腰上的疼痛似乎暂时消失了。

“法官大人，控方指控被告人Harold Finch犯有多项谋杀罪，”Alonzo Quinn的声音听上去义愤填膺，仿佛还是法律的代言一般，“在过去的11年里，这个人利用某种途径得知多起刑事案件即将发生，但是放任这些后果，造成多起死亡事件，因此他需要对多人死亡负有间接责任。”

“辩护人准备如何辩护？”法官用机械化的声音问。

“无罪，法官大人。”穿得整整齐齐扮作律师的Reese说。

“John Reese先生，”法官打断他，“控方曾经提出过认罪二级谋杀的认罪协议，我注意到您并不是专业律师，您确定不需要和您的当事人协商并且仍然要作无罪辩护吗？”

“是的，我很肯定，法官大人。”

“好吧，”法官似乎是叹了口气，“公诉人可以开始做开场陈述了。”

“法官大人，尊敬的陪审团，”Quinn自信满满，踱着步子在服务器组成的陪审席前来回走，“在本次审判结束时你们将会发现Harold Finch在过去的13年间始终致力于使用一种特殊的‘机器’监控位于本州以及全国的大量个人信息，并且使用该等信息导致包括Nathan Ingram，Joss Carter在内的多人死亡的严重后果，导致大量无辜的民众受伤，这份伤亡名单非常冗长以至于公诉方无法当庭出示，同时介于被告人Harold Finch的行为实质性违反美国宪法第四修正案，第五修正案以及第六修正案，被告人多次逃避法律惩罚，私设法庭，执行未经法律程序的判决。请本庭最终作出有罪判决以证明任何人，无论其能力如何，技术如何，思想如何，财富如何都不能凌驾于法律之上并将为其行为负以责任。”

“辩护人的开场陈述呢？”

Reese并不是擅长言辞的人，Finch想，觉得有些为难自己的员工，如果不是被伤势捆在地上，他完全可以自辩。但是他的优秀员工还是开始了他的辩护陈述，看上去不紧不慢镇定自若。“法官大人，陪审团，试想一下警察的职责是抓捕罪犯，但这不是普通人的职责，当一个普通人在大街上试图一件犯罪案件的时候却被认为是一种美德，为什么？人类之所有理由和权力对他人的行动进行干预，唯一的道德目的便是正当防卫。就是，作为文明世界中的任何一员，被称之为道德的对其他人进行干涉的行为，必然是为了阻止这件事对他人造成的伤害。我的当事人也许干预过很多人的行为，但他最终的目的仅仅是为了使受害者免遭伤害，使行凶者受到惩罚。Harold Finch也许有很多的敌人，他没有一个是他的私敌。”

陪审席上的机器闪烁着红光，Gates法官宣布：“开场陈述至此，下面可以传唤证人了。”

***

Stevenson教授即使手在发抖，仍然毫不犹豫地把黑色帆布包扔在地上，拉开拉链，拿出了里面的MP9小型冲锋枪。

校园里学生们来来往往，没有人注意到他。

一辈子握着纸笔的教授先生端起枪。“趴下！有枪！”Reese提前出声大喊。马上这些年轻学生中就有人回过神来，众人四散奔逃。

Stevenson教授的枪口立刻转向Reese，“不要阻止我！我会开枪打死你的！我发誓！”

Reese举起双手，“教授，现在这一切已经没有意义了，放下枪吧。”

这些学生们跑起来比四散的旅鼠还快，马上在教授目所能及的范围内，学生们都躲在了隐蔽处。Stevenson教授的枪口下只剩下Reese，Shaw从后面包抄过来，一时也不敢上前。

***

控方的第一个证人是Joss Carter。“请向陪审团说明一下你的职业。”Quinn说。

Joss Carter还是身前的样子，看上去自信权威，她的马尾辫整齐地扎在脑后，穿着她还是个侦探时候惯常的那件黑西装，里面暗红色的衣服露出来，给她的脸上也带上一些润泽的色彩。

“我是纽约的一名警官。”

“Carter警官，从2011年9月开始，你一直在追查一个代号叫做‘西装男’的案子是吗？”

“是。”

“后来你是否知道‘西装男’是什么人？他的老板是谁？”

Carter显露出犹豫的神色，但是法官正看着他，她的面前是那本刚刚起誓用的《圣经》。“‘西装男’的真实身份是John Reese，他的老板正是Harold Finch。”Quinn得意的目光在Reese身上转过一圈后落回了Carter，显然Carter并没有那么容易被操纵，她继续说着，“我尊重他们两人的行为，他们从事的在我看来是高尚的事业……”

“警官，我并没有提这些问题！”Quinn努力打断Carter坚持不懈地说明，“警官请安静！”

法官的法槌敲出一片响声，“Carter警官，如果你再继续无视法庭的严肃，我将不得不做出藐视法庭的判罚！公诉人请继续。”

“我只有一个问题要问了，”Alonzo Quinn靠到Carter身边，语重心长地如同一个市长办公室的政客最亲切时候的样子，“为什么——最根本的原因——为什么你最开始想要逮捕‘西装男’？”

“因为——”她充满痛苦地看向Reese，躺在地上一动也不能动的Finch，她的眼色无声地诉说着千万个对不起，“因为这是不合法的。”

“即使你最后知道了‘西装男’和其老板的真实身份，你也从未公开帮助他们，因为你心里清楚，他们的行为都在这个星条旗覆盖的国土能允许的范围之外！你只要回答是还是否就可以，警官！”

“是的。”

地下室里的法庭一片沉默。

***

“这个社会是不公平的，先生。”Stevenson教授带着哭腔对Reese说，“我们国家的法律，正义，公平，都是空话！美国梦是空的。这个国家建立在枪支上，对抗印第安人，英国人，我们用枪建立了这片国土，最终这个国家仍然需要枪来换取公平——这正是我在做的事！这是星条旗的精神！”

“不是的，教授，”Reese尽力做得心平气和为人着想，但言辞的确不是他的专长，“这个国家的精神是‘希望’，保有希望而努力。而你现在所作所为正在扼杀你自己的希望，也在扼杀其他人的。”

教授露出不解的神色，“我的行为和其他人没有关系。”

“这个校园里的孩子都看着你，你是他们的教授，你告诉他们，希望还是在的，这就是意义。”他一步步靠近Stevenson教授，身后已经传来警车的声音，“来吧，放下枪。”

Stevenson教授看着四周围上的警车，“不用了，谢谢。”他举枪朝着警车聚集的地方随便放了一枪。

四周响起的枪声几乎把老教授打成了筛子。Reese冲上去看着教授的尸体，一巴掌打在他满是血迹的脸上，“起码告诉我Finch现在在哪里，混蛋！”

Shaw拉住了他，“他已经死了，John。”

***

“控方的第二个证人是前CIA特工Kara Stanton。”Alonzo Quinn宣布，“Kara，告诉我们你是如何离开CIA的。”

“我并没有真正‘离开’CIA，那个时候我和我的搭档John Reese前往鄂尔多斯执行任务，事后发现任务结束时CIA希望把我们两个都处理掉。”

“处理掉？”他明知顾问。

“就是杀死。”

“是什么样的任务需要这样不留活口？太——残忍了一点？”

“我后来才知道，前往鄂尔多斯是要取回一台被卖至鄂尔多斯的笔记本电脑，里面有一段程序，按照CIA的说法，会对我们国家造成很大的威胁。”

Quinn暂停发问，好像一个故事到了精彩的转折点那样耸耸肩，对着法官和陪审团席位作出让大家注意的手势才继续道，“谁制作和出卖了这么重要的程序呢？”

“我只有一个名字，Harold Finch。”

“反对！”辩护律师John Reese跳了出来，“这和现在庭审的案子有什么关系？”

“当然有关系，”Quinn一秒钟都没有延误，反驳道，“这正证明了Harold Finch刻意忽略了其他人的利益，因为他的自大和自负，无辜的人付出了代价。我们的受害人是Kara Stanton，John Reese以及Mark Snow还有鄂尔多斯在此次行动中死亡的362个平民！都是因为一段小小的代码，都是因为这个人！”

他指着还躺在地上的Finch。Finch能感受到目光，来自Alonzo Quinn的，来自Gates法官的，来自皱着眉头的John Reese，如果那一排排整齐发出红光的机器也有目光，毫无疑问他们也在注视着他，叫嚣着一场公审。

如果可以——Finch想——请拿走我的心脏，放在那个金色圣神的天秤之上，我不惧怕比较，我也不期望重生。

***

“Finch还是不接电话。”Reese狠狠地挂断电话，好像要把触摸屏生生按出一个洞来。

“Finch最后一个和你联系的地点是哪儿？”Shaw问。周围的警察已经拉起警戒线，他们必须撤离了。

“他只说有点业务需要处理。”Reese焦急地准备拨Fusco的电话，毕竟警察局的档案里应该有Stevenson教授的住址和实验室地址。“Finch的手机还没有关机，也许可以通过手机信号的三角定位找到他。”

Shaw挑眉看着Reese，“嘿，你该不会指望我知道怎么搞这个三角定位吧？”Shaw的脸上写着“明知故问”四个大字。

“Lionel，没时间废话赶紧给我查一下Stevenson教授的住址和实验室地址，他可能去过的地方都要！”Reese第一次没打招呼就忙着给探长下令，“顺便查一下Finch的电话最后是那几个基站正在接收信号。”

Reese现在踱着步，焦躁地等着。Shaw想Reese这个时候肯定希望自己是条嗅探犬，循着味道就能找到Finch，可惜即使是小熊也没有这个能力。

短信声音响起，“我们有一个地址了。”Reese冲着Shaw挥舞了下手机，跑了出去。

***

“现在辩方的证人可以出庭了。”Gates法官推着眼镜说。

“辩方要求曾经接受过Harold Finch帮助的人员出庭作证。”辩护人Reese说。

“反对。”Alonzo Quinn第一时间跳了出来，连法官也愣住了。

“我不得不提醒控方，不要为了反对而反对。”Gates从眼镜上方看着冷眼瞧着，“说出你的反对理由。”

Quinn摊手，“Harold Finch曾经接触过很多人员，他大可以收买一打给他作证。”

“这是无根据猜测。”Reese有些着急。

“反对无效。”Gates法官把注意力从眼前控辩双方的唇枪舌战中重新回到自己桌面上的文件、笔和法锤上，“但是辩方只能提请一位曾经接受过你们帮助的人出庭作为证人。”

这个消息几乎让John Reese目瞪口呆，撇开Gates法官曾经也是他们的号码不说，现在的决定的确给了他们很大打击。

“没关系的John。”Finch几乎在对他微笑，“好好利用这个机会。”

Quinn露出胜利者的微笑，“你的证人是谁呢？”

Reese转身，把一个尚在襁褓中的金发小女孩儿抱了出来——那是Leila。Finch想着Leila到了今年该有三岁了，正是一个快速成长的年纪，她该会跑会跳，开口让祖父母给她没日没夜讲故事，可是在这个现实与幻境交汇的诡异时间节点里，Leila还是他们曾经见到过的样子，几乎无法自己坐着，留着口水咿咿呀呀发出些意义不明的词语。

“这太可笑了，”Quinn的手抱在胸前，斜靠着陪审团席位，“这个年纪的孩子根本没有行为能力，用她做证人？反对！”

“证人的作证能力和行为能力是两回事。”Reese说，“我听说只要证人能够准确表达自己的意思就能够出庭作证，和她是否是未成年人，有无行为能力无关。”

“没错。”Gates法官认可了这个说法。

Reese小心翼翼地把Leila抱好，在仍旧躺在地上的Finch身边跪下，让Leila的小脸可以转向Finch，“Leila，你认识这个叔叔吗？”他轻轻拍着这个孩子的背，让她可以更接近Finch一些。

Leila咯咯笑起来，肉嘟嘟的小手够向Finch的脸，那些软软的小手指拂过Finch的脸颊，最终紧紧拽住了Finch的领口。她什么话都没能表述，只是看着Finch，像一个天使。她把自己肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋贴上Finch。

“这样要怎么交叉质询？”Quinn叉着腰。

“这是你的问题，只要你能准确明晰地让这个证人回答你提出的问题，”法官总结，“而且我想，这个证人现在的表现已经很准确地表达了自己的意思了。”

***

Fusco也已经赶到了Stevenson教授住处。“我们都检查过了，全部安全，没见到你家眼镜。”他把手枪收到自己后腰。

Reese像根本没有听见那样仍然打开每一扇能够打开的门前后查看。

Shaw动手拉住了Reese，“别这样，John，冷静下来，Finch不在这里。”

“冷静点，神奇小子，”Fusco赶紧说，“如果有必要，我会打开每一个衣柜和微波炉检查的，但是现在眼镜不在这里。”

“他不会乱跑，”Reese烦躁地原地转了两圈，“这里有没有暗门？地下室？任何我们之前可能错过的地方？”他挠着头发，“外墙外面有地下室的气窗，这里应该有地下室，可是入口在哪里？”他反复敲击着墙面，试图寻找声音不一样的地方，一出木制墙板的接缝处声音突然变了，泥灰从缝隙处掉落。

“这里！”Fusco和Shaw正端着枪，摆出一人开门一人掩护的标准姿势。

Reese已经一脚踹飞了整个木制隐藏门。

“Harold!”

***

“辩方可以传召最后一个证人。”Gates法官说。

“辩方要求传召Nathan Ingram。”

Finch想也许这就是Nathan最终也是永恒留给他的印象，他最好年华尚未过去，虽然脸上有岁月风霜带来的痕迹，但那些只让他更显魅力。Nathan的藏蓝色西装看上去一丝不苟，墨蓝色的领带是个好看的双结，中间形成一个小小的褶皱，他的细纹衬衫平整服帖，一切都让他看上去魅力不凡。

“Nathan……”Finch几无声息地呼唤。

“请向法庭说明你的身份。”那个叫做John Reese的律师掏出一副装模做样的眼镜戴上，倒也显得知性。

“简单来说，我就是IFT公司的CEO。” Nathan摊手，一缕金发从额头划过。

“是你建造了‘机器’吗？”

“确切地说，不是。Harold建造了机器，但我是一个见证人，我参与了机器从一个图纸到上线运作的整个过程。”

“说说看无关号码。你是什么时候知道无关号码的存在的？”

Nathan看上去有些尴尬，“其实最早在2007年之前我们就意识到机器无法区分和国家安全相关的或不相关的号码有什么区别，当时我们的主要目标是改进机器的运算方式并且对号码进行筛选，从而辨别出相关号码。”

“什么时候开始你参与了拯救‘无关号码’的行动？”Reese推了推眼镜。

“2010年。我……我给机器留了一个后门，从而可以看到无关号码。当时机器所有权已经交给政府，并且我们签有保密协议，我没有办法把号码直接交给警方处理。当时我的行动不怎么成功，我只来得及救他们中的一部分。”

“你意识到这种避开警方擅自行动的行为有可能触犯其他人的隐私甚至于违反法律吗？”

“是的我意识到了，但我必须这样做。”Nathan的回答如同那么多年以前他和Harold坐在闪烁着运算灯的庞大机器前的那场讨论如出一辙。Finch想，Nathan或许终究是他们两人之间更好的那个人。

“请解释。”Reese说着。也许现实中的Reese能够有机会看见Nathan Ingram也会问一次同样的问题，在他苦苦挣扎于服从机器的意义的时候，Reese看见的是无力改变的命运，为什么Nathan就能看见希望的曙光呢？

Nathan笑着，从容不迫如同每一次在政客中周旋，他有自己的信仰护佑。“无论手段是法律惩罚或者道德的谴责，或者是公众的舆论压力，凡是社会以其强制方法干涉个人自由的，必须遵循唯一的原则——即人类之所有有理有权个别地或集体地对其中的任何一个个体的行动自由进行干涉，施权利违反其自由意志而不失为正当，唯一的目的只能是防止对他人的伤害。” 他的表情温暖又善解人意，“这样说吧，请把每一次为了拯救号码的行动作为一次对抗第三人伤害的正当防卫。”

Reese似乎得到了他想要的答案。“我没有问题了法官大人。”

Quinn几乎立刻从自己的小桌子后面跳了出来。“我还有得是问题呢。”他晃到证人席的边上，凑近Nathan，“你刚才说2007年就知道无关号码的存在，但是2010年才介入行动的是吗？”

“是的。”

“那么从2007年到2010年之间你们在干什么呢？”

Nathan皱了一下眉，仿佛看着一团不新鲜的干酪，“2007年的时候我们以为这是机器的故障，因此正致力于改进算法，将无关号码删除。”

“哦，我明白了，”Quinn做出一个夸张的恍然大悟的表情，“整整三年的时间里，Harold Finch作为机器的真正建造者，在已经知道无数号码处于危险之中的时候仍然每天都把他们当成一个程序的Bug删掉，是吧？”

“反对，”Reese几乎冲出来，“Harold Finch作为个人并没有执行相关干预行为的能力和义务，因此不能认定他对2007年到2010年间的任何损失负责。”

“这正是我要说的。”Quinn成竹在胸的样子说，“控方要求补充质证，控方提议请2010年12月的Jessica Arndt和2011年2月的John Reese出庭作为控方证人。”

 ***

Reese惊讶地看着那个还蓄着胡须的自己站在证人席上，一切变得超现实起来，他怎么能这么做？他怎么能作为Finch有罪的证人出庭？但是2011年的John Reese看上去憔悴得像一个饱受岁月摧残的老人，他的头发灰白着，嘴角严肃地耷拉着，他的姿势颓唐，表情却紧绷着，尤其是他的眼神，绝望、空洞。他见过这样的眼神，在911的遇难者家属的脸上，在战场中失去了亲人的无辜平民脸上，在每一个生无可恋的绝症患者的眼中。

“2010年12月，你和Kara Stanton被派往鄂尔多斯执行任务，是吗？”Quinn问。

“问什么问我？第二个证人就是Kara，你不是早就知道了？”那个憔悴的留着胡子的Reese说，垂着眼睛，对庭审丝毫不感兴趣。

“是。但是我要问的不是那个谁卖了电脑到鄂尔多斯的事情，我们都知道是被告Harold Finch先生了。我要问的是后来的事情，John，鄂尔多斯的事情是怎么结束的？”

“我被Kara枪击，后来我们的位置还遭到空地导弹袭击，我勉强逃生，以为Kara死了。”

“后来呢？”

“后来我想办法回了纽约。”

“确切地说是美国纽约州威斯特彻斯特县新罗歇尔市。”

“是。”

“为什么去那儿？在你好不容易躲过追杀之后？”

“去看一个朋友。”

“朋友？”Quinn干笑了两声，“你的前女友Jessica，她被自己的丈夫杀死并且伪装成了一起车祸。而你，那个时候正在鄂尔多斯处理Harold Finch卖掉的电脑。可是你知道在你的前女友被杀的时候这位Finch先生正在做什么吗？”

Reese没有接话。

“你的Finch先生收到了一个号码，一个最近3个月连续出现了4次的号码，Jessica Arndt，正是她嫁给Peter Arndt后用的名字。”

“反对，”装扮成辩护律师的Reese反应过来，急匆匆打断Quinn的话语，“这是个问题吗？”

“现在不是，但很快是的，John。”Quinn说着，叫着他的名字，却看向那个站在证人席上还活在2011年记忆中John Reese，“Harold Finch知道了Jessica的处境，他看着你最重要的女人被家暴致死，可是却什么都没有做。Reese先生，即使你不责怪Finch卖出电脑导致你悲剧命运的鄂尔多斯之行，你会责怪Finch明知后果的情况下放任Jessica的死亡吗？”

“那个时候我们还没有合作，正因为如此，我们两个都无能为力。”证人Reese抿紧嘴，面色僵硬地紧绷，只有辩护律师Reese解释着，然而他心里却有一个部分明白Quinn说到了他的痛处。那个站在证人席上的也是他自己，他是John Reese无法忽视的心结，一段如鲠在喉的怨恨，一遍一遍午夜梦回的“如果”和“假如”，如丝线般悬挂于他的过去的闪烁而逝的希望。他的感情撕扯着，急需找个地方发泄，需要有人能承担他的愤懑，不管那个人如何无辜；然而他的理想呼唤着他，他怎么能责怪Finch？在他已经失去了那么多，在他已经为这一切近乎付出生命之后？

Quinn站了起来，结束了这段道德法庭中尴尬的沉默，决定开始自己的总结陈词。“这就是我的重点，首先作为监控全美的手段已经实质违法宪法修正案四，但考虑到由政府实施的监控Harold Finch并非违反美国宪法，然而当他刻意利用该等数据监控非相关号码时，即为无理由侵犯公民隐私权。其次当辩护人使用不作为不为犯罪对Harold Finch之前对不相关号码的放任进行无罪辩护的时候，那么，同样Harold Finch之后通过作为而导致的人员死亡的结果就必然属于谋杀。”

陪审席上的服务器红灯闪成一片。

Reese知道这是个逻辑上的死结，毕竟他不是一个真正的律师，他的道德和本性足以让他识别出一个高尚的灵魂，然而此刻他的无力感在蔓延，他要如何说服这个臆想中的法庭？

“谢谢John，现在我想我可以行驶我的自辩的权利了。”躺在地上的Harold Finch此刻看上去格外平静，仿佛这个一生他已经在等待的一刻终于到来。

Gates法官充满怜悯地望着Finch，做了个“请便”的手势。

Reese绕过地下室里的一片空地在Finch身边跪下，小心托起Finch的后颈，帮他稍微抬起上身靠在自己身上。

Finch从来没有后悔过建造机器，那个时候看着双子塔的倒塌，他就知道这是对的，即使自由和隐私如同揭开的幕帘，躲在其后的每个人都将被迫赤裸坦诚，他也知道这是对的，只因生命太过珍贵，求生是每个生灵的本能，即使没有Harold Finch，也会有其他人想要做出那个一个机器，不为揭露只为保护，倾听每一个曾经错失的亡灵在硝烟背后呐喊挣扎，如同溺水的人苛求呼吸。人群渴望活着，只是活着，安全地活着。Finch称之为“大义”，the greater good，然而绝对的正义真的存在吗？在他为之付出那么多之后，他只能跪倒在地，祈求边沁主义的救赎。机器的本质是一段一段代码，它会和人类的文明共生，见证这个社会的崛起和陨落，也许到这个地球上最后一个人的死亡，机器终能对Harold Finch的功过得出定论，但那天遥遥无期，Finch本人无力预见。

这是对的，Finch想，但他漫长又短暂的人生里，他只是懊悔那些对个人带来的伤害。

他试图向Reese伸出手，他想摸摸Reese的脸，哦，他看上去如此悲伤。“John，在这件事情上我有责任……我最大的过错是你，还有Nathan，还有Grace，我很抱歉，让你经历这些。”他环顾四周，灰暗的地下室发出莎草纸般昏黄的光芒，黑色的胡狼摊开手掌，轻捻起鸵鸟的羽毛，“对于你，是的，我有罪。我并非不愿意承担责任。”Finch只是望着Reese，在最后时刻的解释，只需要一个听众。

“John，现在我可以回答你曾经问过的那个问题了，机器真的让一切变得更好了吗？这个世界的暴力真的更少了吗？答案是——我也不知道。就像三叶虫不会知道人类的发展，3亿年前第一只两栖动物走上陆地时不知道它们的命运一样。第一个走上陆地的生物或许并不会比它终身生活在海洋中的同类更长寿，不一定能找到更好的配偶，甚至不一定能找到更多的食物，可是现在看看地球的陆地上，有了人类文明，即使我们都知道人类文明终有一天也会消无。现在机器的存在不能让罪犯消失，人类远离灾祸，甚至在统计意义上让暴力减少也不太可能，但这是本能，人类挣扎求生的本能，演化的本能。你和我都没有办法看到未来这场演化之路终究会把我们带向何方，但演化是谁都无法阻止的，不管我们是否情愿，我们都在这条路上不可抑制地前行。

“只是John，对于你，我愧疚于自己造成的伤害。一个人的生命并不比一群人的生命更卑贱，一个人的痛苦和所有人的痛苦一样痛彻骨髓。”然而Finch也庆幸，这个人是John Reese，他的天性在黑暗中仍旧闪烁微光，“John，请不要让这些……”

***

在楼梯底下，冰冷的水泥地上，Finch平静像躺在自己的坟墓之中。

“Finch！”Reese冲到他身边，想帮Finch抬起身体，却被Shaw阻止。过度的搬动只会对受伤的颈椎和脊柱造成压力或者错位，他几乎不敢轻易触碰Finch，只能把手放在他的脸颊上，呼唤他的名字。

Finch微微张开口，像是要说什么，手指颤抖了两下。Reese觉得Finch想要动一动，只是脊背的损伤和地心引力把他牢牢钉在地上。Reese帮着Shaw用些简易固定装置夹住Finch的脖颈时，他听到Finch如同破败的风箱一样发出的声音。

“请……请不要……请不要让这些……”（Don't let this...）

突然间的酸涩击中Reese的眼睛，他想起来了，曾经也有这样一个夜晚，天上一颗星星也没有，昏黄的灯光忽明忽暗，街对面的公共电话亭刺耳的铃声响彻夜晚，胸口染血的Joss Cater倒在他怀里，她说照顾我的孩子，John答应了，那个坚强剽悍的女性用她最后的一丝力气对他说，别，别让这些……

那时的Reese揉着她血污也不能掩盖的姣好面容，痛哭流涕，他最终也没有听到她到底想要嘱咐他什么，可是现在，在这个沾满尘灰的地下室里，光线暗淡得如同夜晚，身边Fusco呱噪的声音和Shaw焦虑的嘱咐渐渐变得模糊，时间像流动的胶水缓慢停驻在这一刻，医用胶带撕开的刺啦声，剪刀掉在地上发出的脆响，地下室里的扬灰沾在睫毛上的一阵瘙痒，Finch在对他说同样的话，他能看见Finch嘴唇的微微颤动，Finch浅蓝色眼睛里瞳孔的细小收缩，他听不清楚Finch想说什么，但他又什么都听见了。他说的话，她说的话，每一句，现在他切切实实地听见了——

请不要让这些动摇你，请不要让这些改变你，请不要让这些停下你的脚步。

***

“本庭提醒被告和陪审团，根据宪法第五修正案，被告无需自证其罪。”Gates法官说着，“Harold Finch先生，你确定这就是你的总结陈词了吗？”

Finch的眼睛红着，终于这场审判走到了尽头，他如同被抽走所有的力气，感到眩晕，呼吸的起伏像木槌敲打他的胸腔，他别过头去，勉强看着高高在上穿着深色法袍的Gates法官。

“好吧，”Gates法官看着无力回答的Finch，转向一排排列阵的服务器，“现在大陪审团可以进行和议和投票了。”

代表800万人的机器红光闪烁，发出轻微的高频啸叫。

“陪审团达成一致了吗？”法官问。他的桌面上不知何时出现了一只小小的手机，那还是2002年Finch第一次和机器玩捉迷藏的那款，古老陈旧。手机震了一下。

Gates法官看了眼屏幕，放下的时候叹了口气，不知是混杂着失望抑或希望。“介于陪审团未能达成一致，无法形成裁决，本庭将不得不宣布休庭，择日再审。”

法槌敲击声响彻整个空间。

“择日？”Finch疑惑着，“那是什么时候？”

法官笑了，羽毛飘散，暖黄色的光芒扩大，如流水淹没了眼前这个法庭的一切。“不用着急Harold Finch，你自会迎来一场再审——在你最终之时。”

***

Finch最后花了半年从这场事故中走出来，他不得不重新经历了几次脊椎手术，到了第二年春天将尽的时候，Reese已经可以推着Finch在中央公园里同小熊一起散步，只是恐怕Finch再也没有办法摆脱他的轮椅。他们在一处转角停下，Reese跑去买了两杯煎绿茶，递到Finch手里。

“我现在已经好多了，Reese先生，不需要你时时都陪着我。”

Reese满不在乎地耸耸肩，“可是我想陪着。”他说，一边掏出手机看着资料，“等我五分钟。”Reese走开钱示意小熊乖乖地看着Finch。

他走到一处拐角，那里一个看上去有拉美裔血统的年轻人和Shaw站在一起。

“他怎么样？”Reese问。

“学得很快，不过还需要多历练。”Shaw答。

Reese拿着自己的手机在年轻人面前晃了晃，“Salazar先生，我们有了一个新号码。”

“这么快？”这个被称为Jack Salazar的小伙问，“这些号码是从哪儿来的？为什么你们都不肯告诉我？”

Reese把找到的新号码资料给了Salazar和Shaw，“号码有可能是行凶者，也有可能是受害人，所以才需要你去找出来。”他拍拍Salazar的肩膀，“我给了你一份工作，可没说过这会容易。”

Jack Salazar叹着气，带着疑惑去执行任务了。

Reese往回走，还来得及给Finch买上一盒甜甜圈。他不会改变，也不会停下，他们只是找到了重新向前的另一条路径而已，在那注定的最终之日来临以前。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注：Jack Salazar就是301里面那位POI。  
> 控方：法官Monaham，Simons，Alonzo Quinn  
> 证人：Joss Carter，Kara，Agent Mark Snow，以前穿制服的John Reese，Leila（108），Nathan  
> 辩护人：John Reese  
> 法官：Gates（105）  
> 陪审团：TM


End file.
